Passion
by RissaAnne
Summary: Rissa is a young princess who is about marry a boy named Vanitas and rule her dad's kingdom.When Rissa runs away because she doesn't want to be queen,she ends up on Destiny Islands where she meets a boy named Sora and now she's caught in a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

"Rissa! Rissa, where are you!" Rena yelled, calling for her daughter. Rena's husband ran up to her, a concerned looked on his face.

"Have you found her?" He questioned. Rena shook her head no. Rissa's father wilted. "Where could she have gone? It's been hours..." He looked around the grassy field outside his kingdom. The grass swayed in the spring breeze. As far as he could see, his daughter was no where to be seen. Of course, the woods didn't help.

"I have no idea, Asher, but I hope we find her soon. It's her engagement party, she can't be late." They turned back towards the gate and started back for their large stone castle as tall as the sky.

"Ha!" Rissa yelled, having found her friend's hiding place. Her long brown hair flowed to the ground as she hung upside down in a small tree she had climbed to sneak up on Marina.

"Awe come on! You _have _to be cheating!" Marina groaned, falling to the ground. Rissa jumped down and giggled.

"I am not. Just good at this game."

"Yeah, we need to find a new one. Hide and Seek is getting extremely old."

"Very..." The girls rested in the grass, looking up at the tall trees in the woods outside the kingdom. The sky peaked out of the tree top like it was hiding from them.

"Hey, didn't you have some party thingy today?" Marina asked, rolling onto her stomach and looking as Rissa. Rissa's ocean blue eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.

"Shit! I totally forgot! I'll catch you later, Marina!" Rissa ran off, leaving her friend in the woods alone. Rissa ran into the field her parents were in just a few moments earlier, "I can't believe I forgot!" She grumbled. She ran the rest of the way to the castle and snuck past the Ballroom where the party was taking place, racing up to her room. Once she was safely inside her bedroom she plopped down on the ground and sighed, then quickly scrabbled back to her feet running for her closet. _'What to wear...' _she pondered to herself. She finally settled for an cute pink dress that fit her perfectly. Her mother knocked on the door, making her jump and run to the mirror, brushing her matted hair quickly, relinquishing it of all knots. "Come in!" She yelled. Her mother walked through the door, anger covering her face.

"Where have you been!" Rena interrogated.

"I... uh... was in the woods..." Rissa answered cautiously. Rena shook her head and walked over to her young daughter.

"That explains this." She pulled a leaf out of her hair, making Rissa blush.

"I'm almost done, I'll be down in a minute." Her mother nodded and left the room gracefully. Rissa turned and looked one last time at herself in her full view mirror and smiled. Her dress fit her like a glove and her shimmery long brown hair flowed down her back; she looked perfect. She turned towards the door, hesitating on the knob. Slowly she turned it, afraid of what awaited her downstairs. When she had first found out that she was engaged, she was mortified. She was only fifteen, far too young to get married in her opinion. But her parents made her except her fate, insisting that Vanitas was a good man for her, whoever Vanitas was... She finally opened the door and slipped out, making her way for the stairs. She took a deep breath, then descended cautiously. Everyone turned and smiled when they saw her, but all she saw was a handsome black haired boy with golden eyes standing in the center holding a glass of wine and talking with a young blond boy. He didn't seem too interested in her though. She made her way to him and smiled. "Hello." She said nicely.

"Hey."

"You're Vanitas, right?"

"Yeah." So this was the boy she was supposed to marry. _'Well, mine as well be friends.' _she thought.

"So you're my fiancé..." She drug out. He grimaced at the thought of being married so young. Rissa wrinkled her nose at him. She already disliked him, she didn't know why though. He frowned back at her. An older lady standing next to Vanitas shoved him and glared. Rissa assumed it was his mother.

"Wanna dance?" Vanitas mumbled.

"I guess." Rissa replied unhappily. They placed their hands together and the music started. Surprisingly, he was a decent dancer. "You're a really good dancer." Rissa commented, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks." He replied, not really paying attention. His golden eyes seemed to be everywhere except Rissa's blue ones. She sighed, wanting to leave.

The rest of the evening wasn't much better. They barely touched, spoke, not even make eye contact. Not once! And she was supposed to marry this guy? He was the most rude, uncaring person she had ever met. Rissa was getting angrier with each passing second. Finally she snapped, "I'VE HAD IT!" She yelled, shocking everyone in the room. The room fell silent, everyone staring at her with wide eyes including her parent's. Rissa ran out of the castle and out to the seashore not far away, plopping down on the sand. A single tear ran down her face. Her mother's footsteps came up behind her, "What was that all about?" She asked calmly.

"I can't marry Vanitas. He's horrible. We have _nothing _in common. Besides, he won't even look at me!"

"Oh posh, I'm sure there's _something _you both like."

"Not possible. And if you make me marry him, I'll run away!" Rissa stated angrily.

"You will not. You will marry Vanitas, become queen, and live a happy life together. When I first met your father we hated each other, but look at us now. We love each other and we've had two beautiful daughters together." Rissa thought of her older sister, who had went missing eleven years ago. Her parents told her that she had been kidnapped, but Rissa didn't believe it. Her sister could handle anything. A simple creeper wouldn't have stopped her. "Now, come back in and apologize."

"Why do _I _have to apologize? He's the pig!" Rissa crossed her arms and looked away from her mother.

"Fine. Have it your way. You can come back inside and apologize to Vanitas when you've learned some manners."

"Fine! I will!" She looked at her reflection in the water, but refused to look back at her mother's face. Her mother walked away, angry at her daughter. Another tear rolled down Rissa's face from the frustration she was feeling. _'I'm leaving. And NEVER coming back!' _She concluded in her head. She snuck back in her room and ripped off her dress. She grabbed some scissors and cut her long well kept locks to a little past her ear. _'It's probably easier to travel with shorter hair.' _She thought to herself. She smiled at how well she had cut it and went to her closet, finally deciding on a comfortable black dress. She grabbed her bag with a few other things she needed and ran to her parents room. She trotted over to her father's bedside table and opened the draw to reveal a Star Shard that her father's uncle, Master Yen Sid who she had been training under for the last few months, had given to him in case of emergences. She then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a sloppy note about why she was leaving. "I love you." She whispered before she ran out to the field outside the gates of her kingdom. She sighed and pulled out the Star Shard. _'So how does this thing work?' _She thought. Suddenly a bright light flashed from the object she was holding. Just as the light flashed, Marina ran out into the field.

"Rissa!" She yelled, but when the light vanished, Rissa had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Sora!" Kairi yelled running on the bridge towards her longtime friend. Sora turned to her and smiled, hopping off of the Paopu tree.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?" He asked as she reached him.

"There's a new girl on the other side of the island." She replied.

"Really? What's her name? When did she get here?" He questioned.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She joked, punching him lightly. "I don't know anything except she's new."

"Well, let's go meet her!" Sora jumped down, softly landing on the sand.

"Wait for me!" Kairi yelled, jumping after him, grunting as she landed. They ran to the other side of the island, meeting with Riku before going to introduce themselves to the newcomer.

"She's over there by the shack." Riku pointed in the direction, Sora already running towards her, a big smile on his face.

"Why does he like meeting new people so much?" Kairi asked, half joking. Riku just shrugged and casually followed Sora towards the young girl. Sora reached the girl quickly, making her jump when she turned around to see him behind her.

"HI!" Sora exclaimed smiling, and holding out a hand. Rissa backed up a little and waved shyly.

"…Hi.." She answered. A confused looked covered Sora's face.

"Sora! Stop scaring people!" Riku yelled from across the island. Sora blushed at Riku's comment then turned back to Rissa, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Sora. What's your name?" Rissa raised an eyebrow, looking Sora up and down. _'He looks so much like Vanitas…' _she thought to herself. "Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm Prin-.. I'm Rissa. Nice to meet you." She replied, leaving out the 'princess' part that she was so used to saying in her introductions.

"Likewise Rissa. So what brings you to Destiny Islands?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing.

"I, uh, ran away from home..." She replied quietly, it finally sinking in. _'Maybe I shouldn't have..' _she pondered in her mind.

"Oh… Well, um.. That's cool I guess…" He replied slowly. Kairi and Riku finally reached the two.

"Hi! What's your name ?" Kairi asked nicely.

"Rissa. You?" She answered, looking at the two other strangers.

"Well I'm Kairi, and this here," she pulled Riku's arm, "is Riku." Riku smiled and waved. Sora bounced in between them and put his arms around there necks.

"And you already know me." He smiled wide making Kairi laugh lightly.

Rissa also laughed, amused at the goofy trio. "It's nice to meet you all." She responded. Sora let go of his two friends and calmed his smile down a bit.

"So, why did you choose the islands of all places to go?" Rissa was caught off guard by the question.

"Well, I didn't actually _choose _this place… It kind of chose for me.." She brought out the Star Shard, making the three teens raise their eyebrows.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, looking closely at it.

"A Star Shard. My dad got it from his uncle, Master Yen Sid… I kind of stole it." Their eyes widened.

"Your dad's uncle is Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked disbelieving.

"Mhm." Rissa hummed. Before they could question her more, heartless filled the island. Rissa gasped and summoned her keyblade. "Stay back, I'll handle them." She gritted her teeth and ran after the shadows. The three wielders summoned their own keyblades and helped the young girl vanquish the threat. Rissa de-summoned hers and looked at her new friends. "You are keyblade wielders too?" She questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Yep!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hmph. Small world." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, maybe we could all train together later today." Sora suggested happily, a smile on his face once again. _'Is this kid _always _this happy?' _Rissa thought.

"That sounds fun." She said, smiling herself.

"Can't, got homework." Kairi replied sadly.

"Oh. Well, how about you Riku?" He asked hopefully.

"I can't either. My mom wants me to do some work around the house." Riku sighed.

"Guess it's just you and me kid." Rissa smirked.

"I am not a kid." Sora replied unhappily.

"How old are you guys anyway?" She asked, ignoring his comment.

"I'm sixteen." Riku replied, "I gotta get going now, catch you guys later." They nodded towards him.

"I better be going too. This Algebra is _killing _me!" Kairi moaned, "Oh, I'm fifteen."

"Cool me too. See ya later Kairi." Rissa replied, waving goodbye as Kairi strutted off. She turned to Sora. "What about you?"

"Fifteen. So no more calling me 'kid'." Rissa giggled and jumped onto the sand, pulling out her keyblade. "You wanna train now?" Sora smiled and jumped down next to her, summoning his own.

"You're on!"

"So what are the rules?" Rissa questioned, digging her black converse into the sand ready to pounce.

"None, except don't kill each other."

"Sounds fun. Ready?" Sora chuckled and slit his eyes at her.

"I was born ready." Rissa came at him, but he dodged it. A bright light flashed, blinding Rissa for a moment. When the light was gone, in its place was Sora, now clothed in red and holding a keyblade in each hand. _'Two! Is this the boy Yen Sid was telling me about? The one that saved our world?' _She dodged as he swung at her, then shot a fire ball in his direction hitting his butt and knocking him off his feet. "Hey!" He shouted.

"You said anything goes." She smirked at him, spinning her key around her fingers. He bounced back and came at her swinging both keyblades, she was barely dogging each swing by bending backwards. She jumped and swung her blade just as he thrashed his, making them locked. They both strained to break free of the others hold finally pulling so hard that they both fell to the ground, laughing, their keys finally breaking free. Sora chucked and sat up in the sand.

"So, why did you run away?" Rissa stopped laughing and sat up, bringing her knees to her chin.

"I uh... I wanted to find my sister…" Sora nodded slowly as he started doodling in the sand.

"Whats your sister's name?" He asked, looking back up at her face.

"Aqua." He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"Aqua?"

"Yeah, you know her?" She asked, hopefulness in her eyes.

"I met a girl named Aqua when I was four… When did she disappear?"

"Eleven years ago.. As far as I know, _you_ saw her last."

"Huh. It _is _a small world.." He thought out loud. A tear rolled down Rissa's face.

"I miss her so much. She was a keyblade master. She was training under Master Eraqus. She only came home on the weekends. Last time I saw her she came home to tell us she had passed the test and she was a master. She preformed the ceremony and made me a wielder… then she left to go see her friends. That was the last time I saw her…" She trailed off, wiping a few tears off her face. Sora put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked at him, confusion on her face.

"I'll help you find her." He offered, smiling as always.

"What?" Rissa asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. We'll find her, no sweat."

"You would do that?"

"Sure, that's what friends do." Rissa smiled and hugged Sora tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're welcome."


End file.
